Hidden Memories
by PreppyLove31
Summary: kagome has nightmares about a woman. she gives up when she encounters inuyasha with kikyo, only this time, she is completely heart broken.she runs away to her world and vows never to go back. until she found out she wasn't who she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Memories

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS AS WELL! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER ONE

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A woman ran across the yard in the stormy night panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. She looked back at the well and as she turned forward, her body froze, stunned at the world she was in. "where am I? what….." she stood still, her body pulsed and she could feel something trying to follow her through the well._

_She brushed tears of off her face while she forced herself out of her thoughts, and she gazed down at the baby she was holding. The baby had golden hair, light cherry pink lips; her eyes were light silver, the spitting image of her mother. The woman had light silver eyes, blood red lips, and beautiful golden hair. Tears fell down from her cheeks. "Azzzzuuurraaa!" _

_Her eyes shot up when she heard someone whispered her name. 'I will not let you have her!' she turned her way towards the two story house in front of her. She quickly ran in front of the door and pounded a million times. "Please! Is anyone here!" _

_She cried as she gazed at her child, "I'm sorry my love, but I have to do this, one day you will realize what you are capable off, I love you so much." Her eyes shot up when a woman answered the door. The short haired woman looked at her stunned at woman standing before her in the rain soaked. _

"_What…please, you're soaking wet…please come…..." the woman was interrupted when the lady cut her off. "Please, I…I….I don't have much time…t-t-take my child…..protect her…please! She cannot be with me….." the lady looked at her with worry for her child. The woman looked at the child in front of her._

"_O-okay…." The woman said hesitating... the lady smiled. "t-t-thank you." Her voice shivered in the dark cold rain. She stared down at her baby, "I love you…kagome." She smiled and kissed the babies forehead. The child pulsed and the symbol on her head glowed then disappeared, hidden. Her whole form transformed and it made her look like an ordinary human baby._

_The lady looked at the human woman and smiled. "thank you…please protect her and love her." she smiled sadly and held out the baby. The human woman smiled sadly. "okay…." She grabbed the baby and cruddled it in her arms. She couldn't believe how beautiful the baby was. _

_She looked up to see the lady with the golden hair was gone. She looked around the yard, nobody was in sight. _

_Her mother saw the woman searching for her. "You'll be safe…Although I've left you; I'll always be there with you….my kagome." The woman smiled, turned and walked away, headed towards the well. She looked down and smirked. "You won't get her, you have never trusted me." she laid her hands on the well and started chanting. Her hair starting flowing in the air and the well pulsed. "By Royalty, I decree the sealing of this well, No impure demon with evil intentions shall pass through, This world shall be protected!" the well starting draining her energy. With tears streaming down her face she looked back at the house, "Goodbye. My Child."_

_Everything started pulsing around her, and in the next moment, silence. The woman vanished._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Kagome's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. She started panting heavily. She felt her forehead to see if she was coming down with a fever. She gazed around to see her friends sleeping. "It's…..just a dream." She caught her breathe. She sighed and stood up, realizing that she needed a walk, she checked if her friends were asleep first, she smiled and started walking off.

She walked near a field of flower where she saw inuyasha with kikyo just the other night. She stared down at the ground. _'Now that Naraku is gone….and the jewel shard restored, what am I going to do now? Inuyasha still doesn't love me and….well I don't know about his brother, what the hell am I thinking, I'm human and Sesshoumaru hates humans.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she came to the field. She smiled, "How pretty!" she squeaked excited to see different flowers that don't even grow in here world all in one field. She ran and jumped on the puddle of flowers. She embraced and inhaled the scent of the flowers. She gazed at the night sky. _'What are these dreams that I keep having? The woman with golden hair…who….is she?' _

Kagome sighed frustrated. She sat up and stared out at the field. The field looked like it stretched out miles and miles. She smiled, "My happy place." She said out loud to herself. She gazed at the stars and then started singing:

_**I could lose my heart tonight**_

_**If you don't turn and walk away,**_

_**Cause the way I feel alive,**_

_**Lose control and let you stay,**_

_**Cause I could take you in my arms**_

Kagome stood up and walked around the field. A few feet behind her, Sesshoumaru stood staring at her. _'What is the miko doing out here alone?'_ Sesshoumaru kept his thoughts to himself '_Pathetic, walking around to see petty flowers.'_ Kagome was too busy singing that she didn't notice the ice prince trailing her every move.

_**And never, let go.**_

_**I could fall in love, with you,**_

_**I could fall in love, with you, baby.**_

_**I can only wonder how, **_

_**That touching you would make me feel**_

_**But if I take that chance right now**_

Sesshoumaru didn't repeat himself, he never repeated himself to anyone and he refused to start now for a miko. Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards kagome, who apparently is facing her back to him. _'Pathetic emotions this miko shows. it frustrates me not knowing what emotions this miko has.'_

_**Tomorrow will you want me still?**_

_**So I should keep this to myself **_

_**And never let you know**_

_**I could fall in love, with you**_

_**I could fall in love, with you, baby **_

_**And I know it's not right**_

_**And I guess should try**_

_**To do what I should**_

_**But I fall in love with you **_

_**Fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love with you.**_

"Miko." Sesshoumaru said plainly. Kagome screamed and waved her hand as she turned towards him. Sesshoumaru was wide eyed. She slapped him! Kagome squeaked, "Sesshoumaru!" kagome screamed like a little girl.

Sesshoumaru straightened his gaze towards her. He growled and pinned her against a tree holding her throat. Kagome held her breath. "How dare you lay a hand on me Human?" sesshoumaru held back his demon.

"You snuck up on me! It's your fault!" kagome yelled barely breathing. Sesshoumaru drew back, realizing that he did sneak up on her, he scoffed. He let her go and kagome fell down on the ground then stood up dusting herself. She looked at him pissed. "Why don't you find out first why I did that before choking me, eh?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "A human like you don't need to tell this sesshoumaru what to do." Kagome scoffed, she put her hands on her hips, "well, at least this human doesn't go around attacking people before finding out what happened first!" kagome contained her voice.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when kagome turned away from him and started walking away. "Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru!" kagome threw up peace sign and disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked at kagome saying nothing. He scoffed coldly then turned and walked away towards his camp.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMERS! THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

HIDDEN MEMORIES

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY AND THE SONGS ALSO! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS ! ;)

CHAPTER TWO

It's been two weeks since that incident with Sesshoumaru. Kagome grabbed her bag and sighed, '_all we've been doing these past weeks was just help people and slay demons who harmed people, ever since naraku died, we haven't actually had a goal to fulfill. It's just random tasks. Where are we headed to now?'_

Kagome was ready and she walked towards her friends, Sango hugged her and Kagome screamed as she was about to fall. "Sango!" Sango looked at her and gasped, "Oh sorry, Kagome!" Sango quickly grabbed Kagome before she fell. Kagome panted then sighed, "Are….you okay Sango? Did anything happen?"

Sango squeaked, "Kagome, Miroku proposed to me and I said yes…..we're getting married!" Kagome stood wide eyed and stunned, "wha…AAAHHHH!" Kagome embraced sango and they screamed happily and jumped in circles.

Kagome congratulated her. "guys." The two girls turned to see inuyasha walking towards them. "We're leaving for the palace. Sesshoumaru wants us there for a special occasion." Inuyasha said plainly. "We leave tomorrow morning." He slapped a slight smile on his face.

Kagome looked at him and they met eye to eye. Kagome was about to say some when Inuyasha interrupted, "Did you guys see Kikyo?" Kagome inhaled deeply. She looked away with disappointment. "uhh….yeah she went to the field Inuyasha." Sango said slowly while looking back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded happily and turned to walk away with Kagome looking at him. Sango hugged kagome and left. Everybody camped that night. Kagome was looking for Sango when she hid behind a hut. She saw Miroku and Sango arguing. "I want Kikyo as your maid of honor Sango!" miroku yelled.

"NO! KAGOME IS MY MAID OF HONOR!SHE'S….MY SISTER MIROKU, YOU KNOW THAT!" Sango yelled holding back her tears. Miroku looked at her angry. "Sango! Kikyo was always there for us while Kagome was away in her world. Besides…" Sango cut him off. "Inuyasha told you to make her my maid of honor, didn't he?"

Miroku looked away while Sango gasped, "How dare you listen to him like a obedient puppy!" Sango screamed. Miroku slowly looked at towards Sango. Kagome smiled sadly and turned to walk away.

Kagome walked away to a nearby hot spring. She slipped in and grabbed for her bag. She got out her iPod and looked at it. _'I'm so happy I didn't forget you, my friend.'_ Kagome smiled and put on the earphone, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a woman screamed…"No, don't please don't do this!" Kagome looked around to see that she was the woman screaming, only in a different body. She looked at the man before her. "I am sorry Azura…but…you left me no choice! You made me like this!" _

_Kagome screamed, "What are you talking about! Who are you!" Kagome screamed as she was slammed to the floor. She crawled away from the man facing him. The man laughed, "Don't act stupid! You are so slick…now after I'm done...It'll all be over soon." The man approached kagome and Kagome screamed, crying. _

_Kagome screamed as the man approached her. He tried grabbing her but Kagome slapped his hand away. The man looked at her pissed, "don't…ever…..resist me Azura!" the man grabbed Kagome and she screamed, "Please! I'm not Azura!" _

_Kagome looked at the man before her, "p...p...Please! d-don't! You don't have to do this!" the man smiled, "I'll stop when you say you love me, that you want me and only me." Kagome looked confused; "I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome shook her head. The man was wide eyed; he punched the wall and gazed at her. "ALL LIES! After I'm done…..everything will be back to normal like before…like before I found out that you were in love with him!That you wanted him instead of me!"_

_Kagome screamed as he approached her, he lifted his hand up and as he swung his hand… in that second…..Everything went silent._

Kagome screamed as her eyes shot open. She panicked and her iPod flew in the hot spring with hot tears streaming down her face. She looked around and cried while trying to breathe. She grabbed her hair, "what was….I….I." kagome sobbed, she shook her head. "How terrible….." she said loudly to herself.

She heard rustling in the bushes; she quickly wiped away her tears, got dressed, grabbed herself and rushed over to the village. By the time she got there her tears dried up but she was still freaked out. "Kagome." Kagome jumped in shock and turned to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

Inuyasha stood still noticing a frightened kagome, "Kagome…..are…you okay?" Kagome looked at him then looked around the village, she gazed back at Inuyasha, "y-y-yeah….y-yeah…..I'm fine…I just…I just came back from the….from the hot springs...that's all." Kagome was trying to hide being frightened but Inuyasha knew better.

Inuyasha stepped closer and Kagome noticed this and Kagome took a step back. Inuyasha was stunned, because Kagome never did that before. "Kag….." kagome interrupted him, "I got to go, uhh, change and check…on some…things…bye!" Kagome quickly turned away and power walked to her hut, leaving a confused Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed loudly in frustration that she dropped her iPod in the hot springs; she wiped the water away, "stupid stupid…." She stopped and thought about her dream. "It can't be a dream, I was there….no….I was the woman being….being…" Kagome laid the iPod aside while sitting down, folded her legs. Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm so confused…" she held her head…a few minutes later she fell asleep from crying too much.

She woke up exactly at 12 midnight. She stepped outside and found some villagers still talking stories by the bonfire. She rubbed her eyes and she went to the nearby fountain and drank. After she drank, she walked around the villagers. She saw Miroku and Sango embracing each other. She smiled.

Eventually, she found herself taking a walk and strolling away from the village. She knew that her feet led her away but she didn't seem to care. Being alone was what she needed right now. She embraced her arms as she walked and breathed the fresh night air from her surroundings.

She refused to sleep. She was afraid of dreaming about that woman. She shook her head. She didn't even want to think about her. _'but I can't help but to think about her….I feel like I know her…I just…'_ kagome sighed and stopped.

She looked around and saw that she walked away from the village far enough. She turned and started making her way back to the village. However, she came to a halt when she heard rustling. She got fed up of running away from noises; she turned to where the noise was coming from and slowly started walking towards it. She raised one eyebrow, "I'm not scared of…." Kagome gasped and hid behind the bushes.

She slowly lifted her head and gasped. She almost lost her footing but she held the tree. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at what was happening before her, _'no!...n-n-noo! He wouldn't do this to me! Not inuyasha! They're not even married! Inuyasha!' _she looked away as her head was screaming so bad, she thought she was going to faint.

She looked at inuyasha moaning and kikyo screaming his name. Kagome didn't even want to see what they were doing. She cried and held back sobs. She didn't want them to know she was there. Realizing inuyasha could easily smell her tears, she slowly crawled back and when it was clear enough, she stood up and ran back to the village trying to hold her tears back.

_**It was Saturday when I got that call,**_

_**Far away from feeling tall**_

_**I know, I know, I know what the truth is**_

_**Trying to look away from what you did.**_

_**Heartache became my friend,**_

_**You walked away from me baby**_

_**I would have never done the same,**_

_**You made me feel like I'm the one that's not real**_

_**You threw it all away, so**_

'_No! I…I…no!'_ kagome ran past sango. "Hey kago…." Sango looked at Kagome crying. Sango grabbed Miroku and they followed her. Kagome ran into her hut and packed her stuff. Sango and Miroku came in to find her packing

_**I don't want to wait for you,**_

_**I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping **_

_**That you gonna get it right this time**_

_**Because you know that you're stone cold**_

_**I don't want to see you no more**_

_**I need to get away from you**_

They were speechless until Sango broke the silence, "Kag…Kagome what are you doing!" Sango screamed grabbing her arm to make her stop, kagome shoved her away "No! Let me go! She continued packing while tears streamed down her face.

_**It's one of the reasons why**_

_**That I just can't get you out of my mind**_

_**All I keep seeing is your picture, **_

_**I don't want to see you no more**_

_**Well I don't want to see you no more.**_

"Kagome! STOP!" sango screamed holding back her tears, "you're scaring me kagome!" Kagome grabbed her stuff but sango grabbed her. Kagome turned and shoved her towards miroku and he caught her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" sango was stunned; she saw deep hurt in her eyes.

_**It was so good to trust you baby**_

_**Guess I was stupid baby**_

_**Ooh, everything this has become**_

_**Go ahead, Run back to another one**_

_**You walked away, honey baby**_

_**You threw it all away,**_

_**I don't want to wait for you**_

_**I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping**_

_**That you are going to get it right this time**_

Kagome turned away, grabbed her stuff and rushed outside. Sango and Miroku followed her. "I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! I…GOTTA..." kagome stopped and turned around, "I can't stay anymore sango! I'm sorry but I think I'm going to miss your wedding!" Kagome sobbed.

_**You know that you're stone cold,**_

_**I don't want to see you no more**_

_**If I don't get away from you**_

_**It's one of the reasons why**_

_**That I can't get you out of my mind,**_

_**All I keep seeing is your picture,**_

_**I don't want to see you no more,**_

"Please stay Kagome! Your presence is very important to us!" Mroku said sincerely. Kagome looked away and screamed in frustration. Kagome then gazed back at Miroku, "you...You...MY PRESENCE ISNT NEEDED! THE WAY I SEE IT, YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE KIKYO SANGO'S MAID OF HONOR!" Kagome screamed getting the attention of the villagers. "SO STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT ACT MIROKU!"

Miroku stood stunned, Sango gasped realizing Kagome must've heard them argue. "Kago…." Kagome cut sango of. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" kagome took a step back. "I'm tired of this place! I…..I'm leaving! I'm sorry sango" kagome stepped forward and hugged Sango. Sango held her best friend and cried.

_**I used to be afraid of letting go,**_

_**That fragile part of me,**_

_**Im here right now, I need you to set me free**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**That you won't blame it on me this time**_

_**No I won't look back, I won't look back**_

Kagome smiled and whispered, "I saw them! I saw them! I'm sorry…Sango." Kagome pulled away and kissed Sango on the cheek before grabbing her stuff and running towards the well. Sango froze with tears streaming down her face. _'Kagome…kag…Kagome! Please don't leave!'_ Sango wanted to move but her body refused. She stood, her hands stretched out in front of her, trying to scream at kagome to stop. She stood crying watching Kagome leave.

_**I don't want to wait for you,**_

_**I don't want to wake up, thinking, hoping**_

_**That you gonna get it right this time,**_

_**You know that you're stone cold,**_

_**I don't want to see you no more**_

_**If I can't get away from you,**_

_**It's one of reasons why, **_

_**That I can't get you outta my mind,**_

_**All I keep seeing is your picture,**_

Kagome cried, she reach the well and threw all her belongings in. Her hands stretched at the edges of the well. She screamed and threw an angry punch at the well. Kagome sobbed loudly and shook her head. She looked around one more time then got on top of the well. In the blink of an eye, she stood outside her door.

_**I don't want to see you no more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

HIDDEN MEMORIES

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE SONGS! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! PLEASE NO FLAMERS! THANKS! ;)

CHAPTER THREE

Kagome's been at home for a month. She visited the well a few times but she forced herself not to go back to the feudal era, she was fed up of always running back to him like a little lost puppy. She hasn't been visiting the well in over 2 weeks. She was in the kitchen helping her mom, grandpa and Souta with dinner.

Maya hugged Kagome while she was cooking dinner. Kagome laughed then hugged her back, "Mom, are you okay?" Maya smiled, "Yeah, I'm just so happy that you came back, I thought you were going to stay there forever." Maya withdrew from her hug and sat at the dining table where Souta and grandpa were at.

Kagome smiled then looked up at the window, "well, I'm not sure I'm going back at all, so I'll be here for a while." Her family looked at kagome confused. "What are you ….." kagome cut them off, "Ready!" She quickly served her family and they ate. Kagome smiled, she was glad she was back to her family. Everything seems…back to normal.

After dinner, her family went to bed and it was 11:00pm. She cleaned up and went up to her room. She closed the door and locked it. She held her breathe and turned. She examined her room. Immediately she started thinking about how Inuyasha visited her when he grew impatient of her being there in the human world.

Kagome frowned and went to the window and touched the edge of it. She let out a small smile. She released a heavy breathe then opened the window. Wind started blowing inside her room. Her hair flew all over the place. She got up the window and went outside on the roof. She sat down next to the window, admiring the street lights of Tokyo.

It's been over two hours when it started raining. She gazed at the sky and closed her eyes inhaling the scent of the rain. She smiled. _'The rain….I missed you old friend….Thought you'd never show up.'_ She gazed at the city. The image before her, rain covering Japan is surreal.

A faint smile appeared on her face when she started to sing:

_**I'm standing on the bridge, **_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

Kagome glanced at the shrine with hope that Inuyasha would pop out any second now, trying to convince her to come back with him. Realizing that wasn't going to happen she looked away and gazed back at the city.

_**Not footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Kagome climbed down from her rooftop and walked around the city. Everything and everyone was sleeping. She held herself, almost looking lost. Men trying to flirt with her but she kept walking.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Wont you? Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**Don't know who you are**_

_**But I, I'm with you**_

_**I'm looking for a place**_

She came back home and entered the well, she looked down, her eyes empty and dull. She sat down on the ground next to the well. She hugged her knees; she stared into emptiness, tears streaming down her face. All of a sudden she felt tired, she fought herself. _'N-no!'_ but to her strength, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**Cause nothing is going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't' anyone trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_Kagome opened her eyes, she was back in the feudal era. However, she was standing in front of the Western Castle. She was about to step forward when everybody started passing her to enter the castle. 'Lords and Ladies!' she looked around to see lords and ladies entering the castle._

_She glanced at the castle. She held her breathe and walked towards the castle past the guards. She waved her hand in front of the palace guards and they didn't seem to notice her. She looked at her hands and they were transparent. She gasped and realized she was invisible almost like a ghost._

_She entered the grand hall of the palace and saw nothing but white tables and golden statues. Everybody was happy. She was in the middle of the aisle. She turned to the priest and he stood up and bowed and said, "Let the Wedding Begin!" _

_Kagome was stunned, "Wedding? Of whom?" she suddenly saw everybody stand and stare at her. She was confused and nervous. "Wait, I'm not the bride!" she looked at herself and realized she was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress and a demon lord grabbed her arm and smiled "You ready, Azura?" kagome looked in horror. "No! Wait! I'm not Azura!"_

_She screamed but they couldn't hear her. The lord smiled, held her arm and led her down the aisle. Kagome was confused when she saw everybody staring at her, smiling. "I'm not Azura!Please!" Kagome saw everybody bowing and clapping. She screamed but nobody heard her. _

_She looked at the man next to her and he hugged and whispered, "My beautiful daughter, future wife of the Southern Lands." Kagome was wide eyed, stunned. She tried saying something but realizing no one was going to hear her, she frowned and nodded. The man kissed her cheeks and kagome saw a man extend his hand out. _

_Kagome looked at the lord then at the groom. She gazed at his hand then slowly took it. She stood facing him. He removed her veil and heard murmuring from the crowd. All the words were said. Kagome didn't even look at the man's face. However, when the priest asked her if she this man to be her lawful wedded husband. _

_Kagome held her breathe and turned her attention to the man. She looked at him and gasped. "No! No!" kagome yelled. Everybody gasped. Kagome looked at the crowd stunned. 'They can hear me?' kagome looked at the man, who froze. _

_Kagome looked at him, "You're him! You're….you're…in my vision you're that man!" kagome stumbled across the aisle with him gazing at her. Kagome looked around to see everything disappear. She looked at the aisle to see the man looking at her. _

"_How dare you deny me Azura? I know you love me but you just won't admit it!" Kagome screamed when he grabbed her and slapped her across the face. Kagome coughed trying to catch her breath. She quickly turned towards the man, when all of a sudden everything went dark._

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new?**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I, I'm with you.**_

She screamed for help. Maya, grandpa and Souta came running; they opened the door to the shrine. Maya gasped when she saw Kagome on the ground crying and screaming. Maya grabbed Kagome and Kagome fought her thinking she was that man.

"Kagome, it's me! Shhhh…shhhh I'm here now!" Maya said sincerely. Kagome calmed down and she held Maya. Maya started crying, she looked at grandpa and Souta confused. "I've never seen her…..like this…my…poor daughter." Maya embraced Kagome, who was lying on the floor hugging her waist.

Kagome coughed, she slowly opened her eyes. "M…mo...Mom?" Maya stroked her hair. "Kagome darling, we're here….what are you doing in the shrine?" Kagome cried, "Mom!" kagome held Maya's waist tightly. Maya cried, "Kagome, what were you doing here?"

Kagome sat up and gazed at the ground, "What…am I?" Maya was stunned. "Kagome…." Kagome cut her off. "I saw her…the woman, she….she…she keeps appearing in my dreams, my thoughts…" Maya held her.

"What….wh…what woman?" Maya said nervously. Kagome withdrew and looked at them, "A woman with golden hair, red lips, and her eyes light silver. She was wearing a gold silky kimono." Maya gasped and looked at Souta and grandpa. Grandpa looked at maya, "Maya, I think you need to tell her…." Maya shook her head.

Maya held back her tears, "No, maybe it's just nightmares….yeah….just..." she was cut off by grandpa, "Maya! Tell her now! The girl is having nightmares about her!" Maya sobbed. Kagome looked back and forth between her grandpa and Maya, "What are you talking about, Mom?"

Maya stroke her cheeks, "Oh Kagome, my…..my…daughter." said with tears streaming down her face. Kagome held her hand, "Mom." Maya smiled and whispered softly, "Kagome….the woman in your dreams….is your mother."

Kagome walked up the stairs randomly trying to keep balance of her feet. Tears streaming down her face. She sat down on the top steps sobbing loudly, shaking her head and hugging her arms.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Maya stood at the door of the shrine. Kagome looking up at her crying. Maya turned and faced her, "Your mother came to me that night, she told to take you and raise you. She said you were in danger, Kagome. She's not human, she was from the feudal era and a full demoness...I'm sorry Kagome I…." maya held her gaze at kagome while she stood up._

_Kagome stood completely frozen. "Why didn't you just leave me with her! She was being tortured, why you didn't leave me with her! She needed me, she yearned for me, and she was dying!"_

_Maya busted into tears. "Kagome, it's what she wanted, I'm sorry I had no choice. If only you saw how disappointed she was giving you up…." Kagome screamed and hit the shrine wall. "Damn it! Why tell me this now!" kagome looked at Souta, grandpa and maya. "You guys knew!" kagome shoved them aside and stormed in the house._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome cried, "M-mom! I'm sorry!" Kagome stood up and laid on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Kagome opened her eyes, she was in a field. She looked around and recognized it. It's her happy place. She wiped away her tears. She glanced forward to see a woman with golden hair standing in front of her facing her back. _

_Kagome moved forward. "Excuse Me!" the woman with golden hair turned towards her and smiled. Kagome gasped. "I know…you! Please….just tell me…who are you?" kagome stepped forward._

_The woman smiled, turned and walks away. "WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" kagome ran for her but the more she ran the farther she got. Kagome extended her hand, crying. "Please…."_

"MOM!" kagome jumped up covered in sweat. She brushed her hair back, sobbing. She lay staring at the ceiling. She held her golden necklace "Was this from you? What happened to you?" kagome turned away and stayed up the whole night packing.

Morning came and her family came downstairs, only to find kagome packing food in her bag. "Kagome….where are you going?" Maya asked, kagome turned to face her and could tell that she has been crying the whole night.

Kagome looked at her family, "I have to go back. I need to find out what happened to my mother." Maya busted into tears sobbing, she eventually nodded in agreement. Kagome stepped forward and embraced them. "Thank you for everything mom, grandpa and souta! I love you guys so much!"

Maya smiled, relieved. "You're not…." Kagome cut her off, "No, I'm not angry with you guys….I'm actually grateful that you took me in, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. But I have to go." Maya smiled, "I know."

They all led kagome to the well. Kagome stared at the well and held her necklace. The necklace pulsed, allowing kagome to go back to the feudal era. She got on the well and stared down in it, _'I'll find out what happened to you mom, I promise.'_ With no more thought, she jumped in.

As she stood on the ground, she looked up and knew where she was, she sighed, _'feudal era.'_


	4. Chapter 4

HIDDEN MEMORIES

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER FOUR:

Kagome stood in front of the main entrance to the Western Castle. It took her one day to travel from the well to the palace. She stared at the castle worried of what she might find, _'well, all or nothing, right?'_ sighing deeply; she entered the palace grounds and saw the rare blue flowers everywhere. It was Sesshoumaru's favorite flower so she wasn't surprised that Sesshoumaru wanted to preserve it.

Kagome walked in and Sango immediately noticed her, "Kag…..Kagome!" Sango ran and hugged her best friend. Kagome inhaled deeply and forced on a smile. "H…hey Sango." Sango withdrew with tears forming in her eyes. "I thought…I thought you were never going to come back."

Kagome smiled, "well, I wouldn't miss my sister's wedding for the world." Sango smiled. Sango turned and called the gang out. Miroku came out first followed by inuyasha, kikyo then Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nudged Sango and she turned to her. "Don't worry kagome; he doesn't know you saw them that night." Kagome nodded reassured. Inuyasha slightly smiled, "kagome…where were you? You were gone for almost 2 months." Inuyasha said with sincerity and sadness in his voice.

Kagome forced on a smile, "I missed my family so, and the well granted me access to go back to my world. Sorry it took me so long, now that Naraku is gone, I thought I didn't have to rush back here." Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the door gazing at her. "Now that you are back Miko, Shall we get back to our guest?"

Kagome looked lost; "Guest…?" Sango sighed and turned to kagome, "Well, Sesshoumaru invited us because his father is back, Inutaisho. All the Lords and ladies of the lands are here for the welcoming ceremony for the former Lord of the Western Lands. You're just in time." Sango smiled, she leaned in and smiled, "Honestly, I think Lord inutaisho is hotter than Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked at Sango stunned. _'Inutaisho….is alive?'_

Sango giggled and walked towards Miroku, who was extending his hand out towards Sango, and she happily took it and entered the palace followed by inuyasha and kikyo. Sesshoumaru was still gazing at kagome. Kagome looked at him then looked away. Kagome grabbed her bad and walked in and stopped next to Sesshoumaru.

"My Room?" kagome said plainly. Sesshoumaru sighed and signaled for the maid, "Yes, my Lord." Yuri bowed, "Show the Priestess her room." Yuri bowed and tried to grab Kagome's bag but kagome stopped her. Yuri gazed at Kagome stunned. Kagome scoffed and turned to Sesshoumaru. "With all due respect Lord Sesshoumaru, I only requested that someone show me to my room, not help me with my bags, I have hands you know."

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko stunned but hid it. "Fine, Yuri, escort the miko to her room." Yuri bowed nervously and led the way. Kagome turned away to follow Yuri. They made their way up the stairs and came to a hall that on each side there were doors (rooms).

Yuri opened the door and bowed as kagome entered her dorm. "Is that all Miss Kagome?" kagome turned and nodded. She closed the door, unpacked her stuff and showered. She dressed and explored the palace grounds. She didn't want to be in the company of full demon lords and ladies. The last thing she needed was judgments of how she was human.

She stopped in front of a huge door, _'or at least I think I'm human, Maya said my real mom was a full demoness. So what does that make me?'_ she opened the door and was stunned to find a huge library filled with books and documents.

She went inside. She looked back to see if someone was behind her. She closed the door and explored the books. However, she stopped when there was a huge book that had all the symbols of the lands encrypted on it. She blew the dust away.

She laid the book on the table and opened it. Kagome opened it and gasped; she saw first the seal of the Western Castle and continued reading. She saw photos of Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's mom and Inuyasha's Mom. She read the wars they engaged in, who started it and who won. How the Taisho's became the ruling land.

She turned to the last page and stopped, _'inutaisho's dad?'_ kagome saw the photos of inutaisho's father. Tall, Muscular, long silver hair golden eyes. The more mature version of Inutaisho, Handsome. Kagome smiled. She sighed, _'all this and nothing about…..'_ She shook her thoughts away and continued.

"Excuse me." Kagome jumped and turned to see Inutaisho standing at the door. "And you are?" Inutaisho asked with a low manly voice. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I assume that you're Lord Inutaisho." Inutaisho smiled, "Yes. May I ask what you're doing in my library?"

Kagome held her hands behind her back, she slowly closed the book, "I wanted to explore the palace grounds but I came across this room, forgive me." Inutaisho smiled, "I've never seen a woman so interested in reading."

Kagome slightly smiled, "Well, Education is very important to me." Inutaisho arched his eyebrow, "Really? Interesting." Kagome stared at his physical features, _'he looks so much like sesshoumaru.'_

Inutaisho sat down and signaled for kagome to sit across from him, "Well, please don't be scared." Kagome nodded and sat down across from him. Inutaisho brought the huge book that kagome was reading and laid it down in front of them. He opened it and started talking.

"I assume this was the book you were reading?" Inutaisho said still gazing at the book, kagome held back a nervous laugh, "Yes. Please forgive me for touching the book, I just find your library very interesting." Inutaisho smiled.

He flipped the pages and came across the photo of his father. Kagome stared at the photo, "Is that your father?" Inutaisho nodded. "I was there at his wedding." He pointed at the photo of the lady next to him. "That day was beautiful, everything was perfect." Kagome smiled, "You sound as if something was wrong then." Inutaisho let out a small laugh, "Everything was perfect, he was there and so was his bride…and the woman he loved."

Kagome held back a gasp. "You mean…..he was in love with someone else?" Inutaisho nodded. "The woman that he was in love with, was considered the most desired in all the lands…they were in love with each other, However, they were both engaged to other people. He was engaged to the Lady of the North, She was engaged to the Lord of the South. My mother looked so happy that day, but he wasn't."

Kagome looked away, "But how were you there." Inutaisho laughed, "Oh yes, He married again, my father. My real mother had passed away and 2 years later he married again to the woman in the picture." Kagome looked at him, _'just like how he married again. Sesshoumaru's mother and inuyasha's.'_ kagome looked at him sincerely.

Kagome looked at the book; "The woman that your father was in love with, do you have a picture of her?" Inutaisho stared at kagome stunned that she was actually interested in their family history. "Unfortunately, No portraits of her were painted." Kagome nodded with disappointment.

"I thank you Kagome, It has been a long time since anyone came in here to study the history of this land." They both stood up and headed for the door, they came to the garden and both laughed. "Thank you for telling me about your family history, Lord Inutaisho." Kagome slightly bowed. Inutaisho bowed. "Well…." they were both cut off.

"Father." They both turned to see Sesshoumaru, who looked stunned that his father actually showed someone his library for the first time. Usually only family were allowed in there. Kagome frowned and Inutaisho noticed it. "Son, Is everything okay?" Sesshoumaru eyed kagome then turned his attention to Inutaisho.

"Everybody has been looking for you, though I assume someone occupied your time." Sesshoumaru gazed at kagome and kagome turned away and scoffed. Inutaisho smiled, "Well, I guess it's that time." He turned to kagome, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sesshoumaru stood stunned. "Father." Kagome slightly smiled. Inutaisho smiled and walked passed sesshoumaru and disappeared. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on kagome. "Our family History is none of your business Miko."

Kagome scoffed. "You're father told me everything, I didn't ask him." "Do not go wandering around the palace grounds." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stared at him, "It is my choice to decide where I want to go. However, Forgive Me If I do not want to engage in conversations with your guests." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Why? Are you afraid because you are the only human in here besides Inuyasha's wench?"

Kagome walked forward and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, "Afraid?" kagome slightly scoffed, "I do not wish to attend, because I'm sick of being judged just because I'm human, like what you're doing right now, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood speechless. "And if you want to kill me right now. Please kill me after I have found the answers that I seek." Kagome slowly walked passed him when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. Kagome turned to meet his gaze. "Answers to What Miko?"

Kagome sighed deeply, "What I Am or Who I Am?" Kagome looked away and frowned, "What am I Lord Sesshoumaru, I just found out that the woman I called my mother all these years…was not my mother. But I guess you wouldn't care for such petty things, right?" Kagome released her arm and started walking away leaving a stunned and speechless Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

HIDDEN MEMORIES

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU! 

CHAPTER FIVE

It's been a week and kagome always went in the library to study more since Inutaisho authorized her and that only she was allowed in there and nobody was to bother her while in her studies. Kagome looked through every book but found nothing about the woman in her dreams.

Kagome shut yet another book and sighed frustrated, she placed her hands on her forehead. _'The woman in my dreams…is my mother…..but I can't find anything about her.'_ she stood up and stacked the books to where they belong. She turned away to find a book with the southern seal on it.She grabbed it and placed it on the desk.

'_A southern book? Here at the western lands?'_ she opened it and started reading. She dropped the book and gasped. She came across the photo of a man and woman. She looked at the bottom of the photo.

_Lord of the South Azel and Lady Azura of the East on their wedding day._

'_The man and woman in my dreams!' _Kagome backed away and screamed. The maids, Inuyasha and everybody came to the door. "Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha tried to grab the door knob when kagome bursting out the door crying, she ran towards the palace.

"Ka…kagome!" sango screamed, inutaisho stood next to Sesshoumaru speechless. Inutaisho walked in and found the book that kagome was reading opened. He looked at the photo. "Who is that Father?" sesshoumaru asked, everybody stared at inutaisho. Inutaisho sighed, "This is Lord Azel of the South and Lady of the East, Azura…the woman your grandfather was in love with."

Sesshumaru stared at his father shocked, "Father!" Inutaisho looked at both his sons, "I should've told you about it sooner but, your father was in love with someone else when he married your Grandmother." Inutaisho turned to the photo then gazed at the palace, _'and why was kagome shocked to see the photo.'_

Kagome entered her room and locked it; she sat on her bed and hugged her knees, _'it can't be! No! My mother….is the lady of the south?' _kagome cried, _'and the man in the photo forced her to marry him because he was in love with her.'_ kagome laid down, she stared into space and fell asleep.

_Kagome woke up at the Southern Castle where she saw a woman walking around the palace garden. Kagome walked forward, "m….m…mom?" the woman turned and smiled, "kagome!" the woman ran forward and embraced her. The woman withdrew and smiled, "oh my daughter, you've suffered so much."_

_Kagome frowned, "mom! I…what happened to you?" the woman frowned; she grabbed kagome's hand and led her to the garden. "Mom! I saw the photo of you and that man…" kagome cried, "I know everything, you were in love with Inutaisho's father weren't you?" _

_The woman slightly smiled, "yes, Lord Azel loved me but I wasn't in love with him so he talked to the council and they….they told me to marry Lord Azel and Lord Yamamoto to marry the lady of the North. We were both devastated but during that time we weren't allowed to choose, we had to go through with it."_

_Kagome let her tears stream down her face. "So Lord Azel wanted you to marry him…in generally, he forced you to marry him." Azura frowned and nodded. Kagome met her gaze, "But why did you…why...did you give me up?" Azura looked at kagome stunned. _

It's been 4 days since the gang walked in Kagome's room only to find her sleeping. Sango tried waking her up but kagome wouldn't wake up. She was sweating and panting heavily. The gang never left her side. They took turns when it came to showering and breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Inutaisho stood next to the window, Sesshoumaru standing next to the door. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru said plainly. Inutaisho examined kagome, "I don't know."

_Kagome and Azura walked around the garden. "I'm sorry that I gave you up, but I had to…see a few months after we got married, I was pregnant with you…however, Azel thought it was Yamamoto's and he….he did stuff to me after he found out that I was in love with yamamoto instead of him."_

_Azura walked next to kagome holding back her tears. Kagome stared at the ground trying to assess everything she was hearing. "When I gave birth to you I knew you were in danger, so that night I grabbed you and…I ran away…by the time I got to the well he was already looking for me. I panicked and I jumped in and…..when I thought that he was gone, I came out of the well and…that's when I was in the human world."_

_Kagome sighed deeply, "Kagome, I only wanted you to be safe." Azura turned towards kagome and embraced her. _

_Azura sat down while kagome laid her head on her lap. Azura gazed down at kagome and smiled, "My poor baby. You've grown up so much, being judged that you're human." Azura stroked kagome's hair and kagome sighed. _

"_I feel so calm, I want to stay with you mom." Kagome let out a deep sigh. Azura's smile faded. "I want you to stay to kagome. But I can't allow that." Kagome sat up and met her mother's gaze. "What are you talking about? Why can't i?" kagome held her voice. _

_Azura smiled, "Kagome, You are not Human…You are a full demoness….when I left you with Maya, I hid your true form so they wouldn't track your scent." They both stood up and kagome was shocked, "What are you…I'm not…human?" Azura smiled, and waved her hand across kagome's form._

_Kagome felt herself pulse. She gazed at her hand and gasped, she was pale. She turned towards her mother who held a mirror; she gazed at herself through the mirror. Her hair was silky gold, her eyes were light gold, her lips were cherry red, she breasts were more shaped and her stomach shrunk and her figure was enhanced. Kagome was dressed in a white silky kimono. _

Kagome panted heavily. When the maids gave her medicine, she eventually calmed down. Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. He was alone in the room with kagome. He slowly caressed Kagome's face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Where are you….kagome?"

_Kagome heard sesshoumaru's voice, "Sesshoumaru?" Azura smiled, "Apparently he's been by your side since you fell asleep." Kagome looked at her mother, "I…fell asleep? But this seems so real." Azura smile, "Go kagome, you don't belong here. It's time that everybody knew who you really are." _

_Kagome frowned. Her mother started fading. Kagome cried out and ran for her but the more she ran the farther she seemed. "Mom!" Azura blew a kiss at kagome, "Farewell, My Kagome." _

Kagome arched her back and she gasped, trying to breathe for air. Her eyes shot open and she sighed heavily, her voice cracking up because she was crying. She calmed herself down trying to breath. She stood up; she kept her balance because she felt that her legs were week.

"Kagome?" kagome stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, her hair was silky gold, her eyes gold, her figure enhanced, her breasts were shaped and her lips were cherry red. She turned to see Sesshoumaru stepping forward from leaning against the wall.

Sesshoumaru stared at her appearance shocked. Kagome looked at him and sobbed, "Sesshoumaru, I'm a demon." Sesshoumaru met her gaze. "My mom was a full demoness." Kagome walked forward. "Ses…Sesshoumaru…I'm a…I'm a." Sesshoumaru jumped forward and caught kagome who fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

HIDDEN MEMORIES.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER SIX.

Sesshoumaru entered the room to find kagome standing leaning against the window gazing outside. Sesshoumaru stood speechless, admiring her beauty. Kagome slowly turned and met Sesshoumaru's gaze. They stood looking at each other of what seems like forever.

Kagome looked away and stared at herself in the mirror. _'a fully fledged demoness.'_ "You are suppose to rest kagome." kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who looked disappointed that she didn't do what he told her to do, rest.

"I feel fine, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Sesshoumaru walked and kneeled in front of her. He felt her forehead and sighed, "You still have a fever." Kagome frowned and grabbed his hand. She gazed at his hand and sighed frustrated. Sesshoumaru removed his hand and caressed her face then brought her face to meet his.

"It is not a bad thing to be a full fledge demon, Kagome." sesshoumaru reassured. "I know, it's just that…I am so used to being called a human, I can't believe that my mother hid that from me." Kagome looked away and sighed. Sesshoumaru got up and sat beside her. "Is there anything else you haven't told us, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down. She told them that her mother was a fully fledged demoness. However, she left out that her mother was Azura, the lover of his great grandfather but the wife of the lord of the south and that she was the princess of the south. Kagome sighed frustrated, "No, I've told you everything." She lied. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded, though he was convinced that she was hiding more. Sesshoumaru decided to give her time to open up.

Kagome stood up and walked straight into the bathroom and got dressed. She and sesshoumaru then made their way downstairs. Inuyasha and everybody stood up. "Kagome, you're awake, are you okay?" inuyasha ran towards her and hugged her. Kagome stood still she gazed at sesshoumaru, who looked away.

"We were so worried." Inuyasha withdrew. Kagome faintly smiled, "I'm fine everybody, really." Kagome walked passed inuyasha and sat down next to Sango across from sesshoumaru, who couldn't stop looking at her.

Kagome couldn't eat but she forced herself too because she knew her body needed it. Inutaisho stood up, "well, let us greet our arriving guest, shall we?" everyone stood up and made their way towards the grand hall.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the last two behind their group. "What's wrong?" sesshoumaru asked plainly. Kagome admired his cold manly voice, to her, it sounded like he actually cared about her. kagome's head lowered, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I've only known my mother, But…Who is my father?" Kagome held back her tears.

Sesshoumaru wanted to do something about her pain; he knew she was in shock and pain after discovering all of a sudden that she was a fully fledged demoness. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when they entered the grand hall and was immediately greeted by the Lords and Ladies of the lands.

"Kagome." kagome turned to see Inutaisho headed towards her. She quickly forced a smile on her face. "Lord Inutaisho." Inutaisho smiled, "I want you to meet someone." Kagome looked confused when she saw a man stand next to Kagome. Kagome gasped and stepped back. The man looked at kagome stunned, "A-a-azura?"

Kagome wanted to scream. Inutaisho looked at the man, "You are mistaken Lord Azel, this is Kagome higurashi." Azel gazed at Inutaisho then turned his attention to kagome, who was frightened. "Kago….Kagome? you are….my daughter?"

Inutaisho stood stunned, he slowly turned towards kagome. "Kagome is that….true?" kagome looked at inutaisho then azel, "I…You hated her because she loved someone else!" everybody turned and gazed at kagome screaming.

Azel stepped forward, "I am sorry kagome, Azura was my wife….i..." kagome cut him off, "You hated her for loving Lord Yamamoto! You…." Azel looked away, "I know, I was so obsessed with having the most beautiful demoness in Japan as my wife that I was ungrateful that she actually chose to marry me instead of running away." Azel turned his attention to kagome.

"I looked for her that night she took you….i wanted to tell her that I'm sorry….i wanted to let her know that I believe that you are my daughter because Lord Yamamoto told me that they never had any affair, but I saw her jump in the well…..and disappear." Azel said with sincerity. Kagome shook her head. She turned away, "Even if I am your daughter, I will never consider you…." Kagome looked away and started walking off. Soon, the party continued.

Kagome stood in the garden with the moonlight shining on her. "Apparently you didn't tell us everything." Kagome turned to see sesshoumaru walking towards her. "I'm sorry; I…..didn't know how to tell you guys." She looked away and gazed at the pond.

Sesshoumaru stood closely beside her. "Kagome." kagome gazed up at him, "Why do you care about me now? Is it only because you found out that I am a fully fledged demoness?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at kagome who was kept her attention at the lake in front of them. "I did not care if you were human or not." Kagome glanced at him, "I…so do I have to accept being the princess of the south?"

Sesshoumaru gazed forward, "Yes, being in the royal family means you are willing to sacrifice anything for the benefit of the land. If you accept being the princess of the south, it means that you will not choose your mate, the royal court decides for you. It does not matter if you love someone or not, once you are officially engaged to another Lord, you will abide by their decision."

Kagome gazed forward, "Then I will not….accept." Sesshoumaru looked at kagome stunned, "Why?" kagome lowered her head, "if being the princess of the south means giving up everything that I am….then what's the point of living….i don't want to live with someone I don't love for the rest of my life."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile pass through his face. "You are the first that I met who actually is willing to refuse a position that everybody would kill for." Kagome faintly smiled, "what does that mean?" "It means you actually have a brain." Kagome smiled.

They both decided to return to the castle since they have kept their guest waiting long enough. Sesshoumaru and kagome entered the castle when the court has come to a decision. "kagome." kagome turned to see Inuyasha headed towards her way.

Inuyasha immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her away from sesshoumaru. Kagome glanced at sesshoumaru who bowed and went the other way. Inuyasha made kagome sit down next to him, "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Inuyasha smiled.

"The court has come to a final decision." Kagome looked forward to see Azel standing at the podium and started reading a letter.

_Now that the princess of the South has been found, there is now a successor for the crown of the South. In 2 days, Kagome higurashi, daughter of Lady Azura of the North and Lord Azel of the South, will be officially crowned the princess of the south and officially inducted in the royal court. _

Kagome stood up, stunned and speechless. She was about to say something when Azel kept reading.

_In that case, the royal court has also chosen a mate suitable for Lady Kagome. Their engagement will officially be announced during the ceremony held for Lady Kagome. _

_The mate chosen for Lady kagome is….._

_Inuyasha._


	7. Chapter 7

HIDDEN MEMORIES.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER SEVEN.

Kagome sat in her room on her bed. She was fully dressed, white kimono, golden sashes, and her hair was made into a bun with her bangs flowing loosely around her face. Her lips were red, golden eyes. She sighed and held her mother's pendent in her hand. After a few minutes she put it around her neck.

A knock came at the door and she turned to see Sango come inside. Sango faintly smiled, "It's time kagome, and everybody is waiting." Kagome smiled sadly and nodded and Sango nodded as well then exited the room. Kagome stood up and walked towards the mirror. _'after today, my soul will be officially sold…and I won't be able to visit Souta, mom and grandpa…and I thought the human world was worse…oh mom, is this what you have to go through being the lady of the north engaged to someone whom you didn't love…..at all?.'_

Kagome held back her tears; she glanced on the table next to the mirror and saw her silver diamond crown. She sighed, grabbed it and laid it slowly on her head. Kagome turned and made her way downstairs where everyone in the royal family was present.

She stood outside the door entering the grand hall. The door was closed in front of her; she hesitated trying to open it. she nodded at the guard and he nodded. he grabbed for the door and opened it.

Inside, everybody stood up and glanced towards kagome who finally entered the grand hall. Kagome heard murmuring like, _'wow Inuyasha is such a lucky man….' 'lucky bastard' 'man Inuyasha I would love to be you right now.'_

Kagome scoffed, _'taiyoukai's…..treating women like products…..now I know why Inuyasha wanted to marry me….he wanted to show all the lord's that he's marrying….me ….it's all about his reputation.' _Kagome gracefully made her way towards the priest.

Kagome glanced at sesshoumaru who couldn't look at her. She faintly smiled and turned her gaze towards the priest and azel standing in front. Kagome reached the front and she kneeled, lowering her head.

The priest removed her crown. He grabbed another crown that glittered pure emeralds and diamonds, the symbol of the south was engraved in the middle of the crown. The priest glanced at kagome. he placed the crown slowly on her head.

"Lady Kagome, Do you accept the responsibility and duties of a princess? To be loyal, faithful and abide by the laws of the royal court?" Kagome hesitated in giving her answer. She looked up at the priest then glanced at her father, who seemed excited about her officially being the princess of the south.

Kagome inhaled deeply then exhaled, her heart was accelerating. _'I can't run away from my responsibilities and duties of being a princess, i accept that. I'm willing to abide by it….but if I accept it, I won't be who I am, I won't be able to make my decisions because they'll be made for me, I won't be able to visit the human world…then what's the point of being a princess when I have my rights stripped from me.'_

Kagome shook her head. "Kagome." kagome looked up to see her father looking at her waiting for an answer. With a glance towards the priest, kagome sighed deeply….

"No."

The crowd gasps at kagome's answer. Kagome stood up and looked at her father who was speechless. "I'm sorry…but I can't be who you want me to be."

Kagome turned to face the stunned audience, "I'm sorry but…..i can't…how can I accept when everything that means to be a princess is stripped away from me. I'm not a child; I can make my own decisions. I refuse to let anybody decide my future and tell me what my responsibilities are, I know what they are."

"If this is only what women are to you...nothing but products and what only matters is their beauty and status…..then I would rather be human and live in the village."

The royal court stood up stunned. Kagome sighed and glanced at sesshoumaru who looked shocked. She looked away and sighed, she turned towards her father, "I don't care…what happened between you and mom…..But you weren't there for me and now you want to come into my life and decide everything for me."

Azel stepped forward, "kagom…." Kagome cut him off, "I refuse to be mom…" azel froze, "I refuse to let what happen to mom happen to me, I realized marrying Inuyasha would result to that and….i won't….stand for it." the crowd murmured. Kagome turned her attention to the audience.

"You are no different from humans…..you're…no different….you wouldn't last a day in my world, you're nothing there." The Lords and ladies were appalled, some of them stood up speechless. Kagome sighed and grabbed for her crown, she looked at it.

Kagome kneeled and gently placed the crown on the floor. "I know millions would kill for this spot…..too bad I'm not one of them." kagome slowly stood up.

With no more words, kagome slowly made her way down the aisle, walking away with every eye in the room on her.


	8. Chapter 8

HIDDEN MEMORIES.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER EIGHT.

Kagome stood at the edge of the well. she brushed her away from her face and sighed, closing her eyes.

"kagome." kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned to see who was with her.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" kagome walked a few steps forwards and stopped. Sesshoumaru smiled at seeing kagome standing before him. it's been a few weeks since kagome denied the crown.

"I've come to take you back….Inuyasha would've come but….since he was denied at the altar he…." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically shaking his head. Kagome lightly laughed.

"Where have you been?" sesshoumaru looked at kagome with a worried look. "I've been living at Kaede's village…since I denied the crown….." sesshoumaru smiled.

"Why am I needed back at the palace?" kagome tilted her head curious. "Well, ever since you've denied the crown and stood up for your rights…and I thank you for that…the royal court have been discussing the rights, roles and worth of ladies who are chosen to be mates and princesses."

Kagome looked at the sky, "do you know how the cloud manages to keep itself white and completely pure? Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards the sky. "No. How?" Sesshoumaru then turned his gaze towards kagome.

Kagome met his gaze and faintly smiled, "It doesn't involve itself in the affairs of humans and demons."

"So, what are you trying to say kagome?" sesshoumaru's hair caressed the wind that made him look like he was floating. Kagome sighed, "I cannot return with you." Sesshoumaru looked away disappointed.

"But kagome, you can accept the crown and…..the royal court can choose a new… mate for you." kagome scoffed, "So the royal court still decides?"

Sesshoumaru stood silent realizing that it was true, even if the royal court granted women their rights nothing would change, they still made the decisions.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, the gang, her father and the lords and ladies headed their way. Kagome looked away frustrated. Sesshoumaru turned and saw them.

"Kagome! I was worried" kagome turned when her father completely embraced her. kagome hands tried to embrace him when her father withdrew.

"The royal court has granted you full rights! You can come back and accept the crown!" her father said excited. Kagome faintly smiled, but with sadness. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who looked away.

Kagome turned her full attention to the lords and ladies, "What about other royal ladies? Will they be granted their full rights?"

Her father sighed then scoffed, "Kago…K-kagome it doesn't matter…." Kagome looked away, "You still don't…" kagome shook her head and exhaled deeply.

"I refuse the crown…..I don't want to be the princess, even if they granted me and every royal princess full rights, I won't accept!" kagome's voice rose. Her father stood shocked.

"Fine. Then if you deny the crown…you deny your right to live in the feudal era!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gazed at him, she looked away and scoffed.

She slowly brushed her hair back and faintly smiled, "That's fine, I mean I deny the crown so that I won't pretend to be something I'm not…and I've denied my right to be here so I won't have to try to fit in where I never belonged in the first place."

Inuyasha stood absolutely speechless and shocked. Kagome scoffed, "And…..that's why I've decided to go back to where…I've come…from….I can change my mind if someone convinces me to….." kagome's eyes slowly roamed to Sesshoumaru, who said nothing.

Kagome stood waiting, realizing he wasn't going to say anything she looked away. "Never mind, I've already made up my mind….I have to be where I know I won't be judged." Kagome slowly turned and made her way towards the well.

"kagome! please!" sango screamed, "don't leave me!" kagome stopped and turned, "don't worry sango, I'll meet you in the future with kikyo." Kikyo and sango slowly nodded.

Kagome turned and stood on top of the well when she stopped and turned to face the demon lords and ladies, "You know what? I'm so happy that people like you don't exist in my world."

"kag…..why?" kagome's father slowly asked.

At the question, kagome faintly laughed, "because…all of you taiyoukai's are myths in my world….you…don't...EXIST." kagome highlighted the 'exist' part. The ladies and lords gasped. kagome shook her head, "only humans exist…that's why I have pride in being human….because you cease to exist, we don't."

"Good bye, this'll be the last time we're ever going to see each other…..alive." kagome lowered her head and turned her attention at the well. She closes her eyes and hesitates for a moment to jump in.

'_I'll miss this world…..i'll deeply miss this world…but…..' _kagome opened her eyes; she gazed in the well…and jumped.

She stood outside the shrine…she slowly closed the door to the shrine then sighed, relieved.

"Kagome!" kagome turned to see souta and her family running towards her. Kagome smiled when she kneeled and completely embraced souta.

"Kagome! I thought you decided to live in the feudal era!" souta cried, kagome laughed. "What are you talking about? I don't belong there, I belong here…with you guys." Maya smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

Kagome stood up and dusted her clothes. Maya extended her hand towards souta, "come on Souta, let's go prepare that present you wanted to give kagome." souta smiled and grabbed his mother's hand. "Okay!"

Kagome smiled as she watched her family run towards the house. She started walking towards her house when she stopped, _"kkkkaaaggoommee."_ She glanced at the shrine, the well was calling her.

She deeply inhaled then sighed, smiling. _'Sorry old friend….not….. this time.'_ Kagome brushed her hair away, turned and walked away.

'_I've found myself now; the feudal era is… now part of my hidden memories.'_ Kagome shook her head, smiling and continued walking.


End file.
